


2:31

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-27
Updated: 2002-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	2:31

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**2:31**

**by:** Sassy Susan

**Disclaimer:** No characters that you may have seen on your TV screen are mine, they belong to Aaron Sorkin and co. I'm not making money from this, just having a little fun. Also, I do not own CNN 

**Category:** Romance/Humour, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Some little ones, but to be sure let's say minor ones for both seasons 1 &2

**Rating:** PG-13 for a little bit of swearing

**Author's Note:** You wanted it, so here it is. This is the sequel to 'Blaming Sam' and the 3rd in the 'Blaming Sam' series. Thank you to my loyal Beta reader Abby, who makes it possible for you all to understand me. 

And there they were. 

Half the bloody White House. 

Opened mouthed and outside my door, as close as the building structure would allow them to actually get. 

Now I don't think that just because you can hear something, that is obviously a private conversation, you should automatically listen to it. Yeah we were shouting loud enough for my mother to hear, but that is not an invitation to congregate outside my office and eavesdrop. 

I should've sensed something was up as soon as Donna went to open the door, but my 'those-who-can't-mind-their-own-business' radar must be broken, and she opened the door, and they all fell into the room. CJ and Sam, who obviously haven't watched enough sitcoms to know that's what happens when you spy on your friends, did it literally. Toby and Charlie were close to laughing and everyone else was doing great goldfish impressions, and if it couldn't have got much worse my boss, Leo McGarry, who may actually be about to fall down and have a coronary. Throw in Mendoza, a few particular members of Congress and CNN and we would've had the first all-singing, all-dancing White House circus, or the second if your counting the entire Bush administration. 

They were still standing there 5 minutes after Donna left. 

They were still there 5 minutes after I shut the door. 

They were still there 5 minutes after I started throwing files at them. 

In fact they were all still there when I left for my meeting. 

I thank God with everything I own that I spent most of the day on the Hill, because the time I did spend in the vicinity of the West Wing, nobody came within spitting distance of me. Not that I would want them to spit on me. It's just nice to know that they're near enough for me to spit on them, y'know should the urge grab me and haul my ass away. 

I didn't see Donna for the rest of the day either. Which was understandable. She just communicated through little notes on the door. Which was sort of sweet. I didn't understand a damn one of them, but still sort of sweet. 

I didn't see Leo at all for the rest of the day either. Which was not understandable. I was expecting a long and loud rant from him. Full of phases like, 'What the hell were you thinking?' ,'This is the White House!' and 'You're fired Josh!'. The same goes for CJ And possibly the President. In all honesty I was half-expecting to walk into the Oval Office and face a firing squad, but nothing. Once again I am highly disappointed. 

However, on the upside, Norman left shortly after we found our audience and hopefully the fairies carried him away to ass-hole land, where he will never be allowed to see the light of day, and just when I thought it would be an entirely bad day. 

I did think of going to see Donna after work, but then I thought Shelley might answer the door and I decided that I value my life. I also don't want to have to sit in hospital for hours while they remove bits of vase from my skull. 

So I guess all this explains why I'm sitting at the kitchen table instead of sleeping. Watching the clock change from 2:30 to 2:31, wondering what Donna's doing, and that's 2:31 in the morning, by the way, not the good kind of 2:31. I think we all know what Donna's doing, sleeping. Theres no way she's gonna lose sleep over me. There's no way she's gonna be obsessing over that kiss, not like me. 

Actually, I think I'll change that to 'evaluating that kiss'. Obsessing makes me sound like a stalker. Although, evaluating makes me sound like I'm comparing it to other kisses. Which I'm not, because it was the best damn kiss I've ever had. Contemplating? No that sounds so... so... Whatever. Let's just say I'm thinking about it. 

If Sam were here he'd tell me exactly why I'm sitting here like this. He'd tell me about subtext and reasons and mis... Y'know, if Sam were here, I'd probably smack him. 

I don't need him to tell me why. I know why. It's the same reason I kissed her in the first place. Yeah, thats right, I knew what I was doing. It's also the same reason I sabotage her dates, why I ridicule her taste in men and why I want to kill every guy that looks at her. It's the same reason I wanted to throw Norman under a bus and why it hurt so much that she may have picked him over me. It's the same reason I can't stop staring at her some days. I know why. I love her. 

There I said it. Sam's gonna be a real smug bastard when he finds out he was right. He's gonna love this. CJ's gonna hate this. Toby won't care about this. Leo will be pissed about this. Screw them, I love her. Did you hear that? For the those at the back and for those who were too busy talking to listen, I say again: I LOVE DONNA MOSS! 

Tommorow will be hell. 

Again. 

2:30, 2:31. 

Yep, 2:31, and that's morning by the way. So, what am I doing? Sitting at the kitchen table, wondering what Josh is doing. But then I already know. Sleeping. Like normal people, and by that I mean those who don't work at thr White House. Because I have reached the conclusion that no-one in that building is normal and highly doubt ever will be. 

So, as I predicted, yesterday was officially the day from hell. It will go down in the history as the day from hell and will be the measuring stick for future days. Although Shelley still managed to reduce it down to, 'It sucked, huh?' 

I've recently started to think that we aren't being given enough work to do, if the only thing we have to do is stand outside and listen in on private, albeit hellishly loud, conversations. I'll be the first to admit that we were shouting loud enough to strip the paint from the walls, but that is not a valid excuse. Gee, why don't we just call a press conference and relay it word-for-word to the people that a) weren't on the other side of Josh's door or b) are slighty deaf and didn't quite catch the whole arguement. 

I thank God, Bast and everyone else that Josh was out of the office all day. It was bad enough without him near and then deciding that 'we need to talk'. I wanted to talk and look where that got us Everybody seemed to think it was best if they didn't come too near to me and those who did get close enough to throw something to me just gave me weird looks. 

I thought someone, probably Leo, would want to shout at us. I thought someone, again probably Leo, would want to fire us, but nothing. I thought that CJ would at least call us into her office and call us stupid, but again nothing. 

So with that and not knowing when Josh was going to come back, I went and did what all the cowardly people round here do. I hid in Ainsley's office. Ok, so I had to run back upstairs and check the phone for messages every 15 minutes, but it was totally worth it. 

I was hoping that Josh would come round on his way home. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. Even if he had I can picture Shelley smacking him round the head with a vase. Then me taking him to the hospital to have the pieces removed from his skull while the cops were dragging her away. 

If he wanted me to shut up earlier, he should've said so. Not kiss me to shock me in silence. Let's face it, that's why he did it. Why else? Josh Lyman won't do anything by halves, he can't do it simply. If he has to do something he'll pull a stunt like that to make it happen. 

I was fine until that moment. The plan was going great. I was meant to be getting over him. Well that's gone to hell now. He single handedly manage to screw up my life again, just the way he did the first time I fell for him. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to see someone everyday that you know will never love you back? It's a bitch. But god help me, I still love him. 


End file.
